Sentimientos
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Nagisa no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los sentimientos que empezaban a surgir hacia su amigo, Makoto.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de Free!

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIMIENTOS<strong>

* * *

><p>—Últimamente estás muy callado —le dijo Rei mientras volvían del instituto a casa. Nagisa estiró los brazos hacia el cielo y bostezó.<p>

—Son los exámenes —se quejó—. Me paso las noches despierto estudiando para el examen del día siguiente.

—Si estudiaras todos los días algo más de cinco minutos no tendrías que pasarte la noche estudiando —le regañó Rei y Nagisa resopló. Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre los dos mientras seguían caminando—. Pero no es solo por eso, ¿no?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—El fin de semana pasado estuvieron aquí Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai y estás raro desde entonces —Nagisa miró de reojo a Rei, su rostro permanecía en blanco, no podía ver qué es lo que pensaba. No podía saber si había descubierto los sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar. Pero ¿cuáles eran esos sentimientos? Nagisa tenía ganas de esconder la cabeza en la arena a ver si así conseguía aclararse de una vez. Rei interpretó su silencio—. Creo que deberías decírselo.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué tengo muchos exámenes? No creo que le importe—inquirió Nagisa confuso.

—No —le contestó con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba las gafas—, que te gusta.

Nagisa frenó en seco, mientras Rei seguía caminando, y abrió la boca varias veces intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sin éxito.

—Tendré que decirle a Gou que hay que echar menos cloro en la piscina, realmente te está afectando —dijo casi gritando mientras se sonrojaba. Rei se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, dejando atrás a Nagisa.

Este tenía los puños cerrados y miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida. Las palabras de Rei no abandonaban su cabeza.

¿Sería posible que le gustara Makoto? ¿Qué esos sentimientos fueran amor? Aunque esa palabra sonaba demasiado grande.

Estaba tan confuso.

Aquella noche, Nagisa permaneció despierto, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, intentando terminar de descifrar si Makoto le gustaba o no. Cansado de dar vueltas, decidió ir a por un vaso de agua, pensando que, quizás, caminar le despejaría la mente.

Mientras bebía, Kirara, la menor de sus tres hermanas, entró en la cocina restregándose los ojos.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —bostezó mientras cogía un vaso— Deben de ser más de las tres y mañana tienes clase.

—No podía dormir —confesó Nagisa. Kirara le miró por encima del vaso, esperando que su hermano dijera el por qué—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —su hermana asintió en silencio— ¿Cómo sabes si te gusta alguien?

Kirara le miró fijamente y, segundos después, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—¿Esto es por Makoto Tachibana? —inquirió y Nagisa se ruborizó— Veo que sí —Kirara suspiró con ternura—. Es muy fácil adivinar tus sentimientos, tu cara es un libro. Así que deja de darle tantas vueltas y lánzate, en el fondo sabes qué es lo que quieres. Solo tienes miedo a que lo que quieres no sea lo que él quiere. Pero si no te lanzas, nunca lo sabrás —su hermana le revolvió el pelo—. Y duérmete que luego rindes menos que de costumbre en clase. Y ya es decir.

Nagisa vio cómo su hermana desaparecía por la puerta. ¿Realmente era tan fácil adivinar sus sentimientos? Entonces, ¿lo sabría Makoto? Esa posibilidad le aterró e hizo que su boca se secara.

Bebió otro vaso de agua.

Definitivamente tenía que hablar con su amigo, Makoto era una persona amable y no le dejaría de hablar por esto. ¿Verdad?

Pasaban los días y los sentimientos de Nagisa terminaban de aclararse, mientras él se daba cuenta de la realidad. Le gustaba Makoto. Un chico. Le había sorprendido que su hermana lo supiera, pero ella le había asegurado que nadie más de la familia se había dado cuenta de ello, lo cual agradeció Nagisa un millón de veces. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres y tampoco se lo podía imaginar porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo reaccionar.

Se sentía extraño, pero no extraño como algo malo, sino como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima que llevara largo tiempo aplastándole. Por fin podía ver las cosas como eran o, al menos, verlas más claramente que antes. Y eso hacía que poco a poco la decisión de declararse fuera tomando más y más forma. No sabía cómo hacerlo, no creía que pudiera decírselo, no había tenido nunca que enfrentarse a una declaración.

Por eso había pedido ayuda a alguien que sabía qué hacer. Rin. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quién se declarase a Haru, porque si hubiera dependido de este último, aún serían solo amigos. Nagisa debía reconocer que Haru era observador, pero en lo que le concernía a él mismo estaba más bien ciego.

A Nagisa le había costado comenzar a contarle su situación, pero según iba hablando le era más y más fácil, hasta el punto en el que hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Rin le había escuchado, sin interrumpir, para, finalmente, aconsejarle que se lanzase sin más, que no le diera más vueltas, que se dejase de palabrería cursi, porque podía llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Nagisa no sabía qué es lo que eso significaba, pero Rin había colgado antes de que pudiese preguntarle por ello, así que solo le quedaba especular. ¿Les habría dicho algo Makoto a ellos?

Definitivamente se lanzaría ese fin de semana que vendría a Iwatobi, pero ahora solo le faltaba saber cómo hacerlo.

—Siempre puedes escribirle una carta de amor —le dijo Rei cuando Nagisa le comentó su idea mientras almorzaban. Este le miró, estupefacto— ¿Qué? Solo doy ideas.

—Pues sigue dando, no pienso escribir una carta de amor cursi y empalagosa —sentenció Nagisa y siguió comiendo.

—No sé por qué tienes que darle tantas vueltas. Simplemente ve y dile que te gusta. Ya está. Si te enrollas comentando lo preciosos que son sus ojos verdes y cómo su pelo verde oliva ondea en el viento Makoto terminará perdiéndose y no sabrá qué es lo que quieres decirle.

Nagisa tuvo que reconocer que Rei tenía razón en parte. Pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Se pasó el resto de los días pensando las palabras adecuadas, ensayando frente al espejo, pidiéndole consejo a su hermana Kirara, preparándolo todo para no morir en el momento en el que se lo dijera. Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, no podía fallar nada. Y, con ello en mente, se acostó y consiguió dormir después de noches en vela durante toda la semana.

A la mañana siguiente Nagisa estaba nervioso, sentía la boca seca y apenas pudo desayunar. Cuando salió de su casa, Kirara le deseó suerte en voz baja.

Emprendió su camino hacia ITSC Returns, cuando, a la mitad, se cruzó con Makoto jugando con un pequeño gato blanco. El corazón de Nagisa comenzó a latir frenéticamente mientras Makoto se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

Nagisa abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirle todo lo que había ensayado, de carrerilla, eso era como quitarse una tirita, cuando antes lo soltara menos dolería. Pero Makoto no le dejó, se acercó a él y, cuando estaban a unos pocos centímetros, cogió suavemente su rostro y le besó.

Por un momento, se quedó quieto, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que estaba pasando, su cerebro había dejado de trabajar y miraba estupefacto los ojos cerrados de Makoto mientras sus labios se movían sobre los suyos, suavemente.

Finalmente, le correspondió, sintiendo que otro gran peso se elevaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, mientras, unos metros más alejados, Haru y Rei miraban la escena sonriendo.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Se puede considerar que esta historia es una segunda parte de _Idiotas_, pero no es necesario leerla.


End file.
